


Secret Confessions

by rzkstyles260



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzkstyles260/pseuds/rzkstyles260
Summary: Till and Richard secretly have feelings for each other but they don't have the courage to say anything until one night after a party...





	1. Part 1

**(Till’s POV)**

 

“Where… you taking me?” asked Richard while slurring his words.

“That’s the third time you’ve asked me that. For the last time: we’re going to our hotel room.”

“Why?”

“Nevermind,” I sigh. “Now let’s go.”

“But I wan… go back,” slurred Richard as I led him off the elevator.

“Not a chance. You’ve had way too much as it is.”

“I need… ladies.”

“There’re women waiting for us in our room.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Now come.”

“Yes Master.”

 

I pick him up and carry him down the hall. There’s no way he can walk on his own without falling.

 

“Till? Why you carry me? I walk fine.”

“No you can’t.”

“Yes I can.”

“No you can’t. Now hush.”

“But-“

“I said hush!”

“You don’t need to be sssoo mean Massster.”

 

Master? What’s wrong with him? He never calls me that. Whatever. I stop in front of the door and carefully set Richard down. He leans against me as I pull out my key-card and slip it into the reader.

 

“How many Master?”

“How many what?”

“Girls.”

“I don’t know.”

 

Damn! I didn’t think he would remember that. I pull the card out and open the door.

 

“Why so dark? Where’s the girls?” asked Richard as we walked into the room.

“I hate to break it to you, but there are no women here,” I sighed as I closed the door and turned on the light.

“Why you lie to me?! I wanna fuck come chicksss!”

“You’re not fucking anybody in that condition,” I said as I started laughing.

“What’s sssooo funny? I’m serious!”

 

I start laughing a little harder. He’s so hilarious when he’s drunk. I put the chain in place and put my card in my pocket. Then I drag Richard over to the bed and make him sit down.

 

“What are you doing?! I wanna go back to the party!”

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“Come on Massster! Let’s go back!”

“No!”

“Pleassse?”

“No! Now cut it out!”

 

Richard gets up and stumbles toward the door. Before I can get to him; he trips over his feet and falls on his face.

 

“Fuck! That really hurt!”

“What am I going to do with you Richard? Now I have to clean up that carpet burn under your eye,” I sighed as I helped him to his feet.

“I wanna party Master!”

“Well… You can’t.”

“Aaawww! Come on Master!” pleaded Richard as he fell against my chest.

“No!”

“Why you gotta be sssooo mean Massster?”

“Because I care about you.”

“You’re sssooo sweet. Now waltz with me.”

“What??”

“Please Master. Waltz with me,” Richard begged as he put his arm around my neck.

“All right. Since you said ‘please.’”

 

I put my arm around him and draw him really close to me. Then I grab his hand and start waltzing around the room very slowly. Last thing I need is for him to throw up all over me.

 

“Why are we dancing so slow Massster?” asked Richard as he started giggling.

“I don’t want to make you sick.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Ok then.”

 

We pick up the pace and start waltzing around slightly faster. Richard begins laughing as he trips over his feet. I can’t help but to notice how lovely he looks right now. His raven colored hair - which is usually spiky – has practically fallen over to the side except for a spike here and there. He looks up at me with his gorgeous green eyes - which are sparkling like rare gems - with eyeliner smeared all over his face. My heart begins pounding really fast. What can I say? I’m in love with him and have been for a couple years now. It’s just that he doesn’t know it yet.

 

“Master: I want…”

“What is it?”

“I want you to kiss me.”

“Are you serious?!”

“Yes.”

 

Is this a dream?! It has to be! If it is… then I don’t want to wake up.

 

“Master! What are you waiting for?? Kiss me already!”

 

He looks really serious. Does he secretly have feelings for me as well? Or is the alcohol messing with his head? I guess there is only one way to find out. We stop waltzing and I let go of his hand. I slowly bring my head down and gently press my lips against his. This isn’t good enough for me. I slip my tongue in his mouth and start exploring. He does the same. We passionately kiss for a while before Richard pulls back.

 

“What is it Richard?”

“Please make love to me.”

“A-Are you sure about this??”

“Yes. I really want you Master.”

 

I pick him up and carry him over to the bed. I gently lay him down and walk towards the bathroom.

 

“Where are you going Master? I want you to make love to me.”

“Give me a minute.”

“Ok.”

 

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the light. I can’t believe he’s serious about all of this. First things first: I have to take care of that burn under his eye. Hmm… I don’t have anything on my side. Maybe Richard might have something around here. I carefully search around his side of the counter. There we are! A small first-aid kit. I try to grab it, but I end up knocking some of his bottles over. What’s this? Peach scented lotion? Hmm… Gives me an idea. I pick it up along with the first-aid kit and turn out the light. I walk out of the bathroom and stop dead in my tracks.

 

“What the fuck?!” I exclaim as I drop everything on the floor.

“What?”

“How’d you get naked so fast??”

“I don’t know.”

“You continue to amaze me Richard.”

 

I pick everything up and walk over to the bed. I set the lotion on the nightstand and open up the kit. Wow. He’s got a little bit of everything in here. I look at the burn under his eye. Hmm… Looks like I’m going to need something to clean the blood. The peroxide will do. I set the kit on the nightstand and pull out the peroxide and some cotton pads. Then I sit down beside Richard.

 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to clean up that burn under your eye.”

“Can it wait?”

“No.”

“But I want you Master!”

“You’re going to have to wait a moment,” I said as I opened the peroxide.

“Why must you tease me like this?”

“Because I can.”

 

I put some peroxide on a cotton pad and put the cap back on the bottle. I set it on the nightstand and start gently cleaning the wound.

 

“Ow! That fucking stings Master!”

“Sorry. I’m almost finished.”

“It hurts!”

“There. All finished.”

 

I toss the cotton pad into the trashcan and put the peroxide back into the box. Then I kick off my shoes, pull off my socks, and toss them on the floor.

 

“Master! Take your clothes off!”

“Why?”

“Because I want you to fuck me.”

“Are you sure you want me to do that?”

“Yes!”

 

Something tells me that I shouldn’t be doing this. Richard lies down and makes himself comfortable. I stand up and look him over. He looks so sexy so… fuckable. Why am I hesitating? I’ve been wanting him for so long. Fuck it! I take all my clothes off and grab the lotion off the nightstand. Then I climb in bed and lay beside him.

 

“Wow! You’ve got a huge cock Master!”

“Thanks.”

“What’s that?”

“Lotion.”

“Are you going to use it to fuck me?”

“I don’t know. Do you want me to?”

“Yes please!”

 

He’s being very persistent. Richard spreads his legs as I sit up.

 

“Impatient are we?”

“Come on Master! FUCK ME!!!”

“Have a little patience Richard. I want to make you feel real good.”

“Huh?”

“You’ll see in just a moment.”

 

I move over and settle myself between Richard’s legs. He looks so beautiful. I set the bottle down and place my hands on the bed. Then I lean in and begin kissing along his jaw line.

 

“That feels sssooo good Master!”

“You want more?”

“Yes!”

 

Richard shivers a little bit as I begin kissing the side of his neck. I work my way around and move down to his chest. Looks like he gave up on the razor. I work my way down his sexy; slightly hairy body and linger at the area below his navel.

 

“Oh Master! I really like that!”

 

I smile as I grab the lotion. I open it and pour a little bit in the palm of my hand. Then I grab his rock-hard cock and gently move my hand up and down his entire length. Richard bites down on his lower lip and begins softly moaning as I go a little faster.

 

“I’m going to-“

 

I stop what I’m doing and pour some more lotion onto my palm. I don’t want him to release just yet. I grab my throbbing cock and apply some lotion on it. Looks like Richard is about to complain about me stopping. I bring my hand to his entrance and carefully slide two of my fingers inside.

 

“W-What are you doing Master?!”

“I’m going to stretch you out a little bit.”

“Oh.”

 

I carefully slide my fingers further inside; stretching him to his limit. A smile starts to form on his lips as his eyes start rolling back in his head and he flutters his beautiful dark eyelashes. I find his spot and give it a couple hard strokes.

 

“Do it again Massster!” gasped Richard as he jerked.

“In a little bit.”

 

I slowly pull my fingers out and grab his legs. I guess there’s no going back at this point.

 

“I want you to relax Richard.”

“Ok. Like- Ow! That kind of hurts Master!” Richard whined as I slowly started to enter him.

“I know it does. Just relax.”

“But you’re hurting me!”

“I’m almost in.”

“Massster!!!”

 

I finally enter him all the way. I feel really bad. What he doesn’t know is that I’ve been around the block a few times if you know what I mean.

 

“I’m going to start slow ok?”

“Ok M-Massster,” said Richard as tears started streaming from his eyes.

 

Hmm… I did something wrong. I forgot to bring his knees toward his body. I position him correctly and watch as he finally begins to relax. I put my hands on the bed and start to thrust slowly.

 

“Sorry about that Richard.”

“It’s ok. Now it hurts sssooo good!”

“Do you want me to go a little harder?”

“Yes!”

 

Richard grips the sheets really tight as I start thrusting into him a little harder. It’s not long before he starts begging for more. Next thing I know; he’s yelling and screaming with pleasure and I’m pounding into him mercilessly; thrusting deeper and faster.

 

“Harder Massster!!!”

“Like this?”

“Yes!”

“Oh Richard!”

“Fuck! I’m going to-”

 

Richard suddenly gets quiet. He begins panting really hard and finally releases all over himself. He sighs with relief as I finally jump over the edge. I release myself deep inside of him and slowly pull out; groaning with relief.

 

“That was amazing! Thank you sssooo much Master!” Richard panted as I got out of bed.

“You’re very welcome Richard. I’m so happy that you enjoyed yourself.”

 

I lean down and kiss his forehead. I walk around the bed and walk into the bathroom. I grab a couple of small hand towels off the shelf and walk back out. Looks like Richard is fighting to stay awake. I wonder why?

 

“Master? What’s taking you so long?”

“I was in the bathroom for only a second.”

 

I walk over to his side of the bed and put the towels on the nightstand. I pick one up, unfold it, and begin cleaning Richard’s body the best I can.

 

“Thank you Master. That was beginning to drive me crazy.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

I walk over to the basket and drop the towel into it. Richard mumbles something but I can’t really make it out. I walk over to the door, flip the switch, and walk back over to the bed.

 

“Till: My wonderful Master? Where are you?”

“I’m… right here,” I said as I got in bed.

“I have a confession.”

“What is it?”

 

Richard turns on his side and snuggles really close to me. I slide my arm under and place my hand on his shoulder. Then he drapes his arm over my chest.

 

“I’m in love with you Till. I have been for years.”

“A-Are you saying that because you really do love me or are you still drunk out of your mind?”

“I’m really serious.”

“…”

“Do you love me Till?”

“…I do. Very much. I just didn’t want to be rejected if I told you.”

“I would never reject you. I… love… you Till.”

“And I love you Richard.”

 

Wow! I had no idea! But the question is: will he remember anything when he wakes up? I hardly doubt it. It’s really a shame though. I grab the sheets and pull them over us. Richard’s breathing starts to slow down and becomes even. He’s got the right idea. I grab his hand and move it onto my chest. I place my hand over his and finally start drifting off to sleep…


	2. Part 2

**(Richard's POV)**

_“…Do you love me Till…?”_

_“…I do. Very much. I just didn’t want to be rejected if I told you…”_

 

I quickly open my eyes. How the hell did I end up here? I hear a small sigh. I look over to find Till curled up beside me with his arm draped over my body. What the hell? I carefully move his arm and slowly sit up. Ow! What the fuck?! Why do I feel so sore?!

 

_“…I would never reject you. I… love… you Till…”_

_“…And I love you Richard…”_

 

Whoa! Where did that come from all of a sudden?? Was it a dream? I hope so. I pull the sheets over and get out of bed. How the hell did I end up naked?! What the hell is going on here??

 

“*Sigh* Richard… I love you…”

 

My heart begins to pound really fast. Does he secretly have feelings for me? Or is it all a dream to him? I don’t know. What he doesn’t know is that I’ve got feelings for him and have for years. It’s just that I can’t seem to find the courage to tell him yet. I place my hand on my head and shuffle into the bathroom. Maybe I left some painkillers in my small first-aid kit. I turn on the light and glance at my reflection.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK??!!”

 

That can’t possibly be _my_ reflection! My hair has fallen to the side. I’ve got eyeliner smeared all over my face. And what the hell is that under my eye?!

 

“Richard?! Is everything all right?!” exclaimed Till as he came rushing in.

“I’m- Come on Till! Put some clothes on!”

“Maybe you should do the same.”

“What? Oh hell!”

 

I grab a towel off the hook and wrap it around my waist. Till smirks and shakes his head. I look around my side of the counter to find a lot of my stuff knocked over. Great... My first-aid kit is missing along with... my favorite lotion?

****

"Where is my first-aid kit and lotion?"

"On the nightstand."

"Why?"

"Because I had to take care of that carpet burn under your eye."

"Is that what this is?"

"Yeah. You ended up tripping over your feet and falling on your face."

"I see... Now why did you take my favorite lotion?"

"About that... Hmm... When you're done in here; come see me. We need to talk."

 

Till rubs the back of his neck and leaves. Why can't he talk to me right now? Whatever. I turn on the water and grab a washcloth off the shelf. I run it through the water, wring it out, and try to clean the eyeliner off the best I can. There… Much better I guess. I turn the water off and put the cloth on the counter. Then I stumble out of the bathroom.

 

_"...I... love... you Till..."_

_"...And I love you Richard..."_

 

Why the hell do I keep hearing that?? Hopefully Till can give me some much needed answers.

 

"Till: You said we needed to talk?"

"Yes. Come sit with me."

 

I shuffle over to the bed and sit down beside him. He hands me a bottle of water and picks up the kit from the nightstand.

 

"Are there any painkillers in here Richard?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure."

 

He opens the kit and carefully searches around. I guess I forgot to put some in there because he closes the box and puts it back on the nightstand.

 

"Give me a moment. I think I have something in my bag."

 

Till gets up and goes over to the dining table. I need to lie down. I rearrange my pillows to my liking and make myself comfortable. Now I'm starting to feel a little better. Till walks over and puts a couple of pills in my hand.

 

"Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. They're a little strong."

"At this point I really don't care. I'm hurting all over."

"Uh huh..."

 

He walks around and lies beside me. I put the pills in my mouth and twist the cap off the bottle.

 

_"...Till: My wonderful Master? Where are you?"_

_"I'm... right here."_

_"I have a confession..."_

 

Confession? What the hell happened last night?? I seriously hope it was all a dream. I take a drink and swallow the pills. I put the cap back on and set it on the nightstand.

 

"I guess there's no reason to stall around anymore. What do you remember from last night?"

"I remember the guys kept bringing me my favorite drink. Everything after that is pretty much blank."

"I see..."

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"I just don't know where to start. Can't you remember anything at all?"

"Hmm... I keep hearing something..."

"What?"

"It's a little strange, but it goes: 'I... love... you Till.' And then it follows with: 'And I love you Richard.'"

"...So you remember something after all..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Those were the very words we said to each other before we fell asleep last night.

"You can't be serious?!"

"It's the truth."

"What the fuck happened last night?! I need some answers right now!"

"Take it easy. It went like this..."

 

He begins to tell me everything; from getting me here to waltzing around the room. Now he's explaining how I wanted him to kiss me. This can't be true! I listen carefully as he continues to explain everything detail by detail.

 

"...And that's pretty much everything that happened last night."

"So... We actually..."

"Yeah."

"And I said all of those things?"

"Yes."

 

Wow! A wild night and I can't remember a damn thing! I really wish I hadn't partied so hard. Then again... Maybe it was just what I needed to tell him how I really feel.

 

"Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"I too have a confession."

"Confession?"

"Yes, but first I want to know if everything you said last night was true."

"...I-"

 

_"...Do you love me Till?"_

_"...I do. Very much. I just didn't want to be rejected if I told you."_

_"I would never reject you. I... love... you Till."_

_"And I love you Richard..."_

 

"Richard? Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh. I'm fine. I... I was telling you the truth last night."

"And here I thought the alcohol was messing with your head."

"Huh?"

"I guess I should tell you _my_ confession."

 

Till glides his fingers down my body and pulls my towel open. Then he gets up, settles himself between my legs, and puts his hands on the bed.

 

"W-What are you doing Till??"

"I'm in love with you Richard. I have been for a couple years. So instead of going on and on telling you; why don't I show you how much I love you."

"A-Are you serious?!"

"Yes."

 

This has to be a dream! I'm going to wake up and go about my day as if nothing ever happened. Till isn't leaning over looking at me with those gorgeous grey-green-blue eyes of his. This is too much for me to-

 

"Richard? Are you all right? You're breathing really fast."

"T-This is all a dream isn't it?? I'm going to wake up and find you asleep beside me."

"Oh my dear sweet Peaches. This is all real. Real as can be. I'm going to prove it to you right now."

 

This is the moment I've been fearing the most! Till slowly leans down and gently presses his lips against mine. I'm going to wake up any second now! Huh? I can feel his tongue grazing along my lower lip; begging for entrance. I let him in as I slide my tongue in his mouth. We begin exploring each other for a while before Till slowly pulls away.

 

"Still think this is all a dream?"

"I... don't know."

"Then how about this."

 

He moves down a bit and starts kissing along my entire jawline; causing me to shiver a little bit. I have never experienced anything like this before! It feels so good. Now he's working his way down to my neck. I can feel myself getting hard down below. Is this what he did to me last night? I still can't remember anything.

 

"You like that?" asked Till between kisses.

"Yes! I like it a lot!"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Could you please call me 'Master'?"

"Only if you call me 'Peaches.'"

"Deal."

 

He kisses along my neck and works his way down to my chest. I've been slacking off and keep forgetting to shave. He doesn't seem to mind because he's working his way down my body.

 

"That feels so good Master!"

"Do you want more?"  
"Yes please!"

 

Till lingers around the area below my navel; targeting the sensitive areas. Then he works his way down and starts kissing along the insides of my thighs.

 

"Is this what you did to me last night?"

"Yes... except for kissing your beautiful thighs. That's new."

"Oh."

"Could you do me one more favor?"

"What?"

"Could you please hand me the lotion?"

"Sure."

 

I reach over and grab the lotion off the nightstand. What on earth is he going to do with it? I guess there's only one way to find out. Till reaches out and takes the bottle from me.

 

"Thanks."

"What are you going to do?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Sure I-"

"What?"

"Y-You're going to fuck me aren't you?"

"Only if you want me to. If you’re not ready; I understand. I can stop here."

"I've made it this far already. I want to see this to the end."

"As you wish... My dear sweet Peaches."

 

I smile as Till opens the bottle and pours some lotion onto his palm. I don't know why, but for some odd reason I really like being called 'Peaches.' It sounds and feels right to me.

 

"You look so beautiful laying there like that."

"Thank- wait a minute. You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course."

"I really like hearing that. Especially from you."

 

I can feel my face getting really hot. Till takes notice and smiles. Then he reaches over and takes my throbbing, rock-hard cock in his hand.

 

"I-I really like your touch," I moaned as Till started smearing lotion on me.

"This is only the beginning."

 

A moan escapes my lips as Till moves his hand up and down my entire length. He goes slow at first; then he slowly goes faster and harder.

 

"Oh Master!"

 

I bite down on my lower lip and begin moaning with pleasure. I'm getting so close! Just a little more.

 

"I see you're getting real close."

"Oh yes! Harder Master!"

"I really hate to do this, but I must."

 

Till stops what he's doing and lets go of me.

 

"W-What the hell are you doing?! I was almost there!"

"Hush."

"But-"

"I said hush!"

"Hmph."

 

Till picks up the lotion and pours some onto his palm again. Then he takes himself in hand and smears the lotion all over.

 

"Wow! You're fucking huge!"

"Thanks. Now don't be alarmed. I'm going to stretch you out a little bit."

"Ok..."

 

What does he mean- Whoa!!! I can feel him sticking his fingers inside me! This is kind of weird. I can't help but to smile and roll my eyes back in pleasure as Till goes further in; stretching me to my limit. All of a sudden my eyes snap back and I jerk a little bit.

 

"I found it."

"That felt good! Please do it again!"

"As you wish."

 

Till presses up against my special spot and gives it a couple hard strokes. I had no idea it could be so pleasurable. He carefully pulls his fingers out and grabs my legs.

 

"Try to relax."  
"Ok. Like this?"

"Perfect."

 

He brings my knees toward my body and begins to enter me. It kind of hurts, but at the same time it feels really good.

 

"You're doing very well so far."

"I have you to guide me."

"I'm finally in all the way. Are you ready?" asked Till as he let my legs go.

"Yes."

"Excellent! Now brace yourself. This is going to be one hell of a ride."

 

My heart begins racing with excitement as Till puts his hands down on the bed and begins thrusting into me slowly. I can't put into words how good this feels. Now he's thrusting a little harder. I grip the sheets really tight and begin begging for more.

 

"Come on Master!! Harder!"

"H-Have some patience Peaches. Enjoy the moment."

 

Till begins thrusting even deeper. He found my spot again and now he's hitting it with every thrust. I cry out and beg him some more.

 

"Oh Master! P-Please fuck me harder!"

"How's that?"

"A little more."

"Oh Peaches!"

"Right there! Oh yes! I'm going to-"

 

All of a sudden I can't speak. I begin panting really hard and finally release all over myself. I let out a sigh of relief as Till finally reaches his orgasm. He releases deep inside me and shudders with relief.

 

"T-That was amazing!" I panted as Till carefully lays on top of me.

"I'm so happy that I didn't hurt you."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"Ok then..."

"I almost forgot! Happy birthday my dear sweet Peaches."

"You're so sweet! Thank you!"

 

I wrap my arms around his neck and begin making out with him. I guess I no longer need to hide my feelings from him anymore. Alcohol can do some wonderful things sometimes. It made me confess my love. As it turns out Till also has feelings for me. I'm so overwhelmed with happiness!

 

"I love you Peaches."

"And I love you Master."

"I can't wait to start our new life together."

"I'm looking forward to it."

 

A new life with the man I love. This is so exciting! I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us. I really hope we get married someday, but first we better take it one beautiful day at a time. I wrap myself around even tighter against him; not wanting to let go. Not ever if I can help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on DeviantArt on May 18, 2012. I hope this is OK.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on DeviantArt on April 24, 2012. This was the first story I've ever written. I tried to edit as best I could. There's a second part to this story coming soon that I have to edit first. In the meantime... please enjoy!


End file.
